


Ash

by Tombstoneandme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Lucifer - Freeform, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tombstoneandme/pseuds/Tombstoneandme
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester with their mother, are on a new case. A case that has been under their noses for years. A case they do not like the sound of at all. People around the USA have been going missing and when they are found, they have strange tattoos on the back of their necks. With numbers underneath. It is when a girl with ginger hair and is terrified of Castiel, turns up- they start to realise something awful is happening. With the girl who will not speak, they have to try and stop whoever is doing this. At firs they think of Lucifer- it must be him who is doing this but when it turns out Lucifer is also trying to stop it- they must act quickly. That is when the girl starts to speak and no one can prepare for what she is about to say.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I wrote this a long time ago but enjoy!


	2. Introduction

Dean and Sam Winchester were hunters. The best of the best. They had seen everything in the recent years. From demons to angels to vampires and other creatures. In fact, their best friend was an angel. Castiel looked around the room, he was not put off by the crying people. He ignored them and turned back to the boy Malcolm. He had purple hair and was trying to stop himself from coughing between sobbing. 

Sam and Dean waited patiently for the boy to carry on talking. Something awful had happened to him. "Well.." he sobbed. "I was at home then- then someone was in my room." he whispered as great fat tears rolled down his face. He took in a breath and whispered: "I thought s-she was an angel." He smiled remembering the horrible woman. She had to be a demon for sure- no angel would do what she did. "And-and next thing I was somewhere else." He sobbed into his hands crying more as his mother rubbed his back. She thought he was having a moment, there was no way a woman appeared in his room and took him. 

But someone had to have broken into the house. The mother said none of this. She was worried for her son. "Sh-she threw me in a cell and next thing I kn-know I am on a-a table and she is-is getting someone to t-tattoo this." he whispered turning to show them the black lines on the back of his neck. Sam scowled and saw the numbers. It was like he was labelled like a lab rat. 

"We tried to cover it up." explained the mother with a scowl, not sure how it happened. "We paid for a tattoo artist but the tattoo artist finished it and it disappeared." She scowled again as Dean looked at her and replied: "The tattoo meant to cover that disappeared?"

The boy nodded wiping his hand under his nose but tears still streaked his face. "Thank you." replied Sam nodding to them, as they walked through the house and outside to where the impala was. Dean looked at Sam then looked back at the house and shook his head. "He is the third person who has said the same thing." Sam sighed leaning on the impala and looked at Castiel who scowled. "Something isn't right about it either." replied Castiel. "His face- it was flickering between a demon and human. But he wasn't...a demon." Dean paused and raised an eyebrow. Castiel had said the same thing but angels and demons. 

"Well come on. Lets hit the books and see if anything turns up." Dean did not like this- it left a horrible feeling in his stomach. Sam nodded getting into the impala as Castiel appeared behind them in the back seat. "Any ideas?" asked Dean as he backed up the Cecile but Castiel shook his head. He looked back at the house and scowled. "It is not possible for someone to have essecene of a demon but not be a demon. Or a person possessed by a demon." replied Castiel. 

Sam leant back thinking about it. They had no idea where it was starting- people were disappearing everywhere from the USA and turning up with these tattoos on their necks. Without being able to pin point it? It made it impossible to even begin to find out where it was.


	3. Chapter one

She had to keep running! She had too! She had no choice. She stumbled over leaves and branches. Her knees kept giving away and she kept crashing to the floor. She wished she could scream! But no! She could not utter a word! 

Panic engulfed her as she stumbled running through the woods. There had to be a road! Or someone close by! Their had to be! She felt her mouth open in a silent scream as the wooded area fell under her feet and she fell down the steep incline and was going so fast as she rolled- smacked in small trees and branches- she knew she would die. 

She kept rolling down the mountainside and was not stopping. Earth and other things found their way into her mouth as their was a cackle above her. They were getting closer! As she rolled to a stop- she saw the black tarmac of a road, under the stars. She scrambled forward, her feet sending earth and everything up behind her. her fingers sunk into the soft earth as she tried to drive herself forward but it was difficult- she was weak and tired and the back of her neck was hurting like hell. 

She scrambled onto the road when a car turned the corner. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as headlights hit her. There was a squeal of tires as she braced herself for impact. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth when she knew she could do something. She was not a stupid human! 

The car was seconds from hitting her as she gritted her teeth against the pain and vanished. She appeared behind the car and hit the floor hard. There was a smell of acidic burnt rubber and the sound of people opening doors as she pushed her hands into the ground. She turned. The person looked at her but then sunk into the shadows as hands grabbed her and shoved her on her feet. 

"Are you okay!" yelled the man with longish hair at her. She paused and nodded. "Your not hurt?" he asked patting her and then paused- blood was on his hand but it was from the tumble she had from rolling down the hill. Suddenly, he scowled and saw her clothes. A white shirt brown with blood and dirt. Blood running from her nose and mouth. Ginger matted hair with blood and dirt. "What happened to you?" he snapped as the man with blondish brown hair hair appeared and shone a torch at her. She squinted at the suddenness brightness and put her hand up. 

"How did you vanish from in from front of baby?" he snapped furiously as she scowled. Baby? But then she realised he was referring to the car. Which was stunning but she had more pressing issues- that woman was watching her. A man in a trench coat suddenly appeared from nowhere and she saw his face- it was an angel. 

She opened her mouth in a silent scream and hit the floor scrambling backwards. Both of the men paused and looked at the angel who was confused but- she did not want him near her! He would take her back to that other angel and this would fail miserably! 

"Is she meant to be screaming?" replied the man holding the torch looking at the other man who turned to the angel. "She is terrified of Castiel." Suddenly, out of nowhere a hand grabbed the back of her shirt and she looked up. The boy worked for her! He was horrible! His name was Damien and he was going to drag her back! 

Without waiting for them to help, Damien was blasted off his feet as the girl rose and ran in the opposite direction for the trees. Damien cursed, he was a demon and his form always struck fear in her. She struggled against his second grasp on her when there was a gun shot. He screamed in pain and let her go as the man who ran to her and got her on her feet, grabbed her and hurled her away from the boy, whose eyes flooded black. 

"Hand her over!" yelled Damien spitting furiously when water was thrown at him. She went to say thanks but no words left her mouth. She cursed herself and was hurled into the back of the car, next to the angel. Her heart hammered in her chest and she brought her knees up to her chest. With a screech of tires and her shutting her eyes, they vanished into the darkness.


	4. Chapter two

She was terrified. Sam could see that from the way she huddled close to herself and her hands were shaking. She was a mess. Blood and cuts littered her arms and there was destroyed clothing she was wearing also. Her ginger hair was more brown form the dirt and blood it had in it. Sam sighed and turned away. Castiel had vanished in the course of the drive. The girl had not moved. 

Dean glanced at Sam and said: "Do you think she can talk?" Sam shook his head then shrugged. He had no idea- but it was weird seeing her scream but there was no noise. It was eerie. It was creepy at most. "Maybe Rowena will know." muttered Dean clutching the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip. They had no idea what the girl was but she could see angels and demons, that much was clear. "Maybe." muttered Sam running a hand through his hair. He wanted to get back to the bunker and give this girl some proper clothing. 

After hours of driving, they had finally reached the bunker. The girl got out holding herself in a hug. She was refusing to look at Sam or Dean. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. They had no idea why a demon had wanted her but she had to be important. They knew she was not a demon, holy water had splashed on her in the process of hitting the demon. So whatever was wrong with her was something else. 

Dean unlocked the bunker, the girl was behind him shuffling forward. When Sam froze. He saw the mark on the back of her neck. The numbers- but this time it had a dark black rose. Sam looked at Dean and put his hand to the back of his neck, to tell his brother- the girl had one. Dean froze and let her pass seeing it himself and turned to Sam shell shocked. 

This was not good in the slightest. Dean followed the girl pointing down the stairs. Sam and Dean's mother appeared. She looked at the girl and worry crossed her face. "She cannot talk." replied Dean loudly as the girl looked at him with her blue eyes. Sam went to shut the door when Castiel appeared again. The girl looked at him as Sam replied: "Castiel will not hurt you. He is a good angel." He had no idea if the girl spoke English or not. She scowled at him and then turned away as Dean sent his brother a look. Mary walked up to the girl and went to put a hand on her shoulder to help her- but the girl jumped and a light exploded behind Mary. 

Mary froze and looked at her boys who were dumbfounded. The girl opened her mouth to speak but paused. Sam realised she was trying to speak but whatever spell was over her, was making her incapable of doing so. Suddenly, the tall red headed woman appeared and looked at the girl with a raised brow. "This is?" 

"We do not know her name." replied Dean as Rowena laughed and replied darkly in her Scottish accent: "How rude- do you just pick up girls and take them here?" Dean shot the glamorous witch a look that could kill and snapped:" I about hit her with my car." Rowena froze and then laughed even more darkly. "Dear me. Poor girl- what did she ever do to you?" 

"Rowena this is not the time." snapped Sam furiously. "She has a spell over her, making her unable to talk. Will you help or not?" Rowena cast her eyes over the small girl with ginger hair and sighed. "Yes fine." she replied turning away with a swish of her skirts and walking towards her own room. Dean shook his head as Mary walked towards the girl and said: "Can you write?" She nodded and Mary smiled pushing paper and pen across to her from the small table. 

The girl cast her eyes over the kind blonde woman and looked at the Tiffany glass lamp shades and then at the yellow paper and pen. She picked it up and with a trembling hand waited for someone to ask her something. "What is your name?" asked Sam softly as the girl wrote it down and Mary smiled. "Ashley Angelina Trinity but I go by Ash." Dean smiled to himself. It was actually a lovely name. 

"How old are you?" asked Mary sitting down as the girl on trembling legs sat down as well. "Twenty five." Mary felt a pang in her chest and looked at her boys who were just as shocked. Castiel had been listening and did not like this one bit, why did the rest of the victims talk and this one girl could not? "Where are you from?" she whispered and read out: "Scotland." Sam saw Dean shake his head and muttered something under his breath but Sam shot him a look. 

"Well lets get you cleaned up." replied Mary with a small smile, offering her hand to the girl who took it trembling and followed Mary clutching her hand to the showers. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and Dean replied: "At least she has a name. I think we should give her a while and see what Rowena comes up with for a spell." Dean yawned into his hand and Sam rolled his eyes. 

They were both exhausted without a doubt. Travelling across American by car was exhausting.


	5. Chapter three

Ash washed her hair and smiled seeing the blood and dust go down the drain. The water was running red but she didn't care. She got out to see Mary had left her some of her clothes. She pulled these on and found they slightly to big but it didn't mater. Anything was better than what she was wearing when they found her. 

She walked out and sighed. She wanted something sweet to eat. Mary smiled as she saw the girl and blinked in shock at her hair. It fell to her knees and was a stunning gorgeous red. it rippled as she moved and Mary smiled at the girl. "Hungry? you could do with some meat on your bones." Ash smiled at Mary, which she took for a laugh and pulled her in the kitchen. Mary made her toast as the girl didn't want anything else. 

She ate in silence and Mary studied her. She was skinny but her ribs and bones didn't stick out. Ash seemed to be nervous of everything and ate her toast with nervous eyes, as if someone was going to steal it from her. Mary sighed in sadness then looked up as Sam and Dean entered. "Oh she is eating." replied Dean with a shrug and rummaging through the cupboards. He had not got to sleep. 

Castiel appeared and held his hand towards Ash, who stared at him warily. "I am not going to hurt you." Suddenly, Rowena was in the kitchen as well as Dean chewed on a piece of bread and replied: "Are we all going to be in here now?" Mary shook her head at her son. She did not know how many times she told him to not chew with his mouth open. But alas, he never listened. 

Sam shot Dean a look and turned away sighing heavily. "Who put the spell on you?" replied Rowena as Ash looked at her and Rowena smirked. "Ah of course- you cannot speak." Sam sent her a look as Rowena obviously found this funny. Ash had not been able to speak for over a year now. She could not even remember what her voice sounded like. 

Rowena grabbed pen and paper from the other room and handed it to Ash who took it. "The name of the person who did this please." Rowena smiled but it soon faded from her face. That person who did this was not someone Rowena even liked to cross. Joyce Bright was a feared witch and no one dared to cross her or kill her. Even most good hunters stayed away from the witch. 

"Dear lord." replied Rowena putting her hand on her heart, which was beating very fast. "What?" replied Mary not sure who this woman was. "Joyce Bright is a feared and horrible witch." replied Rowena crossing herself. "She has caused species to die and killed angels with a flick of her finger. I will not speak to her about lifting it. I will not." barked Rowena quickly turning as Ash's face fell. She knew Joyce was horrible but even, she had not known the extent. 

Dean took a deep breath and snapped: "Too bad Rowena. This girl cannot keep writing. She needs to have her voice back." Rowena knew when the Winchester's were going to do something- they were going to do something. "yes but..." whispered Rowena putting a hand over her heart. 

"You must kill the witch who did this." Dean froze and blinked in shock as Rowena replied: "And not even you boys could kill a witch like Joyce." She closed her eyes and looked at the girl, feeling a flicker of sadness for her. "i am sorry love but your voice is gone for good." 

Ash felt like her world had collapsed around her.


	6. Chapter four

Ash paused taking a deep breath. She had ran from the room as soon as Rowena mentioned that. Never have her voice again? She felt like Ariel from the Little Mermaid but...at least she got her voice back and a handsome prince! 

Ash had fallen down some steps and landed in front of a shelf- no the shelves were open and a man in a black suit with handcuffs with strange symbols sat at the table looking at Ash. Ash felt a scream rise in her throat- he was the worse demon she had ever laid eyes on! "Might want to get that looked at." replied the English accent and she looked down to see she cut open her arm during the fall. 

Ash paused as it vanished and she stared at the man in the pristine suit. She raised an eyebrow as he replied: "Crowley. King of Hell. You are?" he scowled at her and she went to speak but no words came out. He raised an eyebrow and laughed darkly. "A witch put a silencing spell on you?" She nodded gloomily and rose from the floor and walked forward interest. She had heard tales of the king of hell, but never seen him up close. She cocked her head to the left when the door exploded open. 

"Ash!" yelled Dean furiously. Ash was not going to release the king of hell but...she paused getting dragged backwards and then was up the stairs were the door was slammed shut. "You do not go down there!" barked Dean furiously at her. "He is a very dangerous person." Ash paused wanting to say she was only going to talk to him but Dean had left and there was no way she could speak. 

Clenching her fists she knew she had to find that Joyce Bright. She took a deep breath and huffed when Sam appeared and looked at her. "Sorry Dean is just stressed out. Can I ask you a few more things? Like why you were taken and have those numbers on your neck?" Ash froze and threw her hand up to the back of her neck then nodded and followed Sam without a word. 

She looked around at the many books itching to get hands on them but knew she had to answer questions before. Mary raced to get a first aid kit as Ash sat down and looked at Sam. "Do you know who is causing this?" She nodded then sighed- she was not sure how to spell the name. She tried and grinned, hoping it was right. 

"Maccathiel?" asked Sam as Castiel dropped whatever he was holding and went pitch white in the face. "You have to be mistaken." snapped Castiel walking over but then he paused. Castiel as clearly thinking. Ash knew what they were talking about- some of the people had demon or angel in them. Most died but some lived and some who did, escaped. "Who is that?" snapped Dean as Mary cleaned the cut on Ash's arm. She gritted her teeth against the stinging pain. 

"Maccathiel is the angel of hell. Or more- an angel who God put into another cage. She is worse than Lucifer is so many ways. Are you positive?" Ash nodded her head and wrote down, her followers chanted all hail Maccathiel. Castiel put his hands over his mouth shaking his head. This was worse than he thought. "Can you tell us what they are doing?" asked Sam gently. 

As she wrote it don everyone fell into a hushed silence. Mary shook her head and snapped: "She is sick! How could she possibly do this to others?" Maccathiel was using small amounts of graces and demons to make slaves. They would forever be tainted and be connected to the person. They could die but then the angel/demon would move on and go back to make a new slave. She was creating an army for something. That something ash had no idea. 

"And you?" snapped Dean as Ash shook her head and wrote down: "I have no master. She picked me up by accident. I was chased out of Scotland." Dean froze and looked at the girl as Rowena even scowled at that and replied: "By who dearie?" Rowena looked at Ash as she wrote: "Men who wanted to kill me. Hunters I suppose." Dean looekd at Sam who looked at his brother as Mary whispered: "Men of letters." 

Ash had no idea who the men of letters were but it sounded right the name. It sent a shiver down her back and she didn't like the words. They sounded horrible. "Do you know why?" asked Sam as she wrote down: "I cannot say. I promised my mother." Dean scowled and looked at Sam who looked at me and swallowed. "Where is your mother?" But they already knew the answer. 

"Dead." She wrote.


	7. Chapter five

Ash walked about gloomily. Rowena, Sam, Dean and Castiel had gone to find this Joyce Bright. Leaving Mary and Ash alone. But Mary was no way to be seen. Ash sighed and sat down heavily. Oh- well there was Crowley in the basement. Ash smirked- she was mischievous. She had always got in trouble at school. Though it made her laugh, she really didn't care what the teachers thought or said to her. 

Ash thought back to when she got kicked out of her first school. Her adopted parents had been livid at her. Apparently soaking the bullies by exploding water pipes- though the school had no idea how she did it-was not a good way to deal with bullies. But yet, she was in trouble and forced to pay the school damage she had caused. 

Ash wished her life was that simple again. 

Without thinking, she got up and made her way to the basement. She got down there and Crowley looked up and smirked at her. "Couldn't stay away could you?" She did not like Crowley but he spoke to her normalish. She shrugged and sat down cross legged and studied the demon. "What are you?" replied Crowley scowling. "There is some- no a witches spell- but there is something on you protecting you." Ash froze. She had heard that before. One from Maccahtiel and another demon. 

Crowley scowled then looked at Mary who had been listening. "Ah Mary Winchester. I suppose you heard that." Mary grabbed Ash onto her feet and shoved her up the stairs and replied: "We told you to not go down there." Mary shook her head and locked it but...Ash could easily snap her fingers and the lock would spring open. Ash sighed deeply. There was something fundamentally wrong with her. Her mother died after she was born and she had no idea who her father was. 

Scowling deeply, she turned and walked down the hall following her instincts. She got to the garage as she heard Mary ask the boys what they were doing back so fast and who this was. Ash heard the name Gabriel be mentioned but she was not listening as the shut the door calmly and found a motorbike that was bright red. She smiled and backed it out glad the keys were nearby. 

As she backed it up and turned to the cave entrance, the door flung open and Dean appeared with Sam behind him. "Stop!" yelled Dean furiously but Ash had things to do. First off- it was time she found this Joyce Bright and got her voice back and secondly, it was time she found out why she was not a normal human being. 

She sped out and fast. The wind whipped her hair back as she got around the front of the bunker. Castiel with another angel- that was a different angel- she guessed this was the Arch angel Gabriel appeared. Castiel yelled at her but she ignored it- when Castiel was there in front of her. She focused her mind sending an illusion at him while she vanished from sight and weaved around him. The illusion would go through him and he would be unhurt. 

Castiel froze- she was driving right at him! "Cas move!" yelled Dean emerging and yelling at his best friend. Castiel dived to the side as it flickered and he paused- she had somehow created an illusion and swerved around him! His mouth fell open- it was too late. 

Ash was gone. 

*

Dean raced to his friend and shoved him on his feet. "How-" Gabriel walked forward but his face was a mask of shock. "How did she do that!" roared Dean furiously to no one in particular. Mary put a hand on her mouth as Sam looked at Castiel and replied: "Did you see anything?" Castiel shook his head and looked at Gabriel who regained his composure. "Who was that?" 

"Her name is Ashley Angelina Trinity. She has powers somehow and was chased out of Scotland by the men of letters." Gabriel paused no emotion going across his face as Mary cut in: "Crowley said there was some spell on her protecting her and he could not tell what she was. But it was done by no witch." Gabriel scowled and looked at Sam who replied: "Another spell? She already has a spell on her so she cannot speak." Dean froze and suddenly he realised why the girl may have ran. 

"She has gone after Joyce Bright."


End file.
